


I See Fire

by GoshWordsCanBeTough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun fact this was inspired by one of my nightmares, Graphic descriptions of a nightmare, I dont know what i am doing, Kinda, M/M, Well I mean Logan cries, at least the end its fluffy, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshWordsCanBeTough/pseuds/GoshWordsCanBeTough
Summary: Logan has a nightmare that felt too realistic for the logical side to deal with alone.





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fanfics where Virgil is the one with nightmares, but I wanted to try and make dear and poor Logan terrified of something as ilogical as dreams.

Logan woke up with a sob stuck in his throat while trembling slightly in the pitch-black darkness of his room. With a shaky hand he blindly reached for the only plushy he had (A brown dog that had glasses and a blue tie that Patton gifted him a long time ago) and proceeded to hug it fiercely, still shaking with unshed tears.

A nightmare. _Another fucking nightmare._

He normally wouldn´t be this… _affected_ by a nightmare, I mean, aside from the fact that he knew logically that they were dreams and, therefore, not real and capable of hurting him, they were one of the few constant in his life. Since he could remember, he had always dreamt the most terrible things: Nightmares where he saw friends and family and everything he had ever loved get killed or destroyed in the most creative yet unnerving ways.

The good thing, Logan always thought with a tired sigh, was that they never were that realistic or possible, since they were mostly filled with monsters or demons eating (Alive or the corpse, that changed, but didn’t matter since he couldn’t hear their screams if they were alive) someone he held close to his heart. Besides, after all this time one can get used to the grotesque dreams.

But this one…

This one had not only been realistic, with him being able to feel things, it also had sound.

Logan sobbed and buried his head in the plushy, finally letting the stubborn tears fall with a broken sigh.

The dream had been oddly mundane at first: He had been walking towards towards Thomas´s house in a beautiful starry night, and for a brief moment he had been relaxed, almost being able to feel the coldness of the night air, but once he had reached Thomas´s house he froze in his place, completely incapable of moving even if he tried.

_God knows he tried._

Thomas´s house was burning to the ground, the place had become a torch that illuminated the night and was giving a warm relief against the coldness of the night air.

Logan opened his eyes, making sure he was still in his room. Making sure that it hadn’t been real.

In the nightmare nothing more happened for a while, he just stood there, watching the house of one of the people he loved the most, burn. Watching, in a way too, his own house burn. But then the worst happened, the thing that finally woke him up: The currently-on-fire rests of what once was a wooden door flew open and he saw how Thomas, Roman, Patton and Virgil were trying to run outside, trying to run away from the fire.

Thomas, Roman and Patton managed to make it outside unscratched.

Virgil didn’t.

The door, the bloody door, started to break and fall when Patton was going through it, had it actually managed to hit him , Patton would have probably ended up with some severe burns and maybe something broken. But the door didn’t hit him. Virgil pushed Patton out of the way and the door fell, effectively blocking the only exit.

And that was the exact moment Logan saw and heard Virgil _**burn.**_

Virgil, panicked, was trying to break the door, but he couldn’t and the fire got to his hoodie and he was suddenly engulfed in flames and his blood-freezing screams were heard by a frozen Logan, that tried to run, to go and help him, but couldn’t fucking move. The other three seemed to be just plain frozen with fear to do much of anything. Patton was crying.

The last thing he heard was Virgil´s piercing screech that was calling out for him, calling for Logan to help him, to do something to stop the pain and ohg _odohgodo **HGODOHGODNONO-**_

Logan refused to keep thinking about his fucking nightmare. Absolutely **refused.**

He got out of his bed and his room without thinking, having half a mind to grab his glasses before leaving, and started to walk absentmindedly towards the end of the hallway. Towards Virgil´s room.

When he got there he took a deep breath and quietly knocked the door, and after some light cursing and shuffling, the door opened to reveal a make-up-less Virgil that had some intense bed-hair. He froze when he took in Logan´s appearance: disheveled hair, eye-bags and red and puffy eyes from crying.

-Lo…? Are you okay?- Virgil asked, voice soft and groggy from sleep and Logan felt so much relief he could start crying again- Did something happen?-.

Logan just wordlessly hugged Virgil and sighed shakily, tightening his grip around the other, afraid that if he let go, Virgil would disappear.

Virgil returned the hug and kissed the top of Logan´s head, trying to give some sort of comfort. After a few minutes he quietly suggested if maybe they should go grab something to eat and maybe talk about whatever had upseted Logan. He nodded and hugged him fiercely before letting him go and walking with him towards the kitchen.


End file.
